


Bang Bang

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts, someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Elves can Purr, Glanni's Filthy Mouth, Light Masochism, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sensitive Ears, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: You really shouldn't play with guns.





	Bang Bang

Glanni was holed up in one of the upper rooms of the building that most assumed was abandoned. He couldn’t go downstairs since the police and the Mayhemtown Gang were crawling down there, and the window was too high to jump from. He had escaped the brawl so far with only a knife wound in his right leg. He knew he had probably left a bloodtrail, so he locked the door. Not that that would matter with how rotted the wood on the doorframe looked.

If someone did barge in at least he had some defense, he thought. He took out the small pistol that had been resting between his belt and the small of his back. He could hear where the majority of people in the building were. Most were below him. That was good. Maybe even if someone noticed the blood, if he was quiet everyone would assume he had come in here to bleed to death alone.

The criminal’s moment of peace was ruined as and someone clad in yellow crawled in through the open window. Glanni was on his feet quickly, his injured leg burning. He drew his gun, then lowered it again as soon as he realized who it was; The golden hero, Ithrotaalfurinn.

“It’s the fourth floor! How in the _fuck-_ ”

“You’re hurt!” The Elf observed aloud.

“ _No shit!_ Go away.”

“Let me help you!”

“ _For fuck’s sake at least be quiet.”_ The criminal whispered, but it was too late. He could already hear heavy footsteps clomping up the stairwell.

The door was kicked open, revealing two police officers. _Good._ Glanni thought, pointing the gun at the Elf quickly and shoving him to his knees so he could brace his weight on the hero’s shoulder instead of his own leg. The gang wouldn’t care if someone not in their ranks was put on the line, but good cops wouldn’t let a civilian get shot, right? As he expected, everyone in the room froze.

“Put the gun down.” One of the officers ordered, making the silly assumption that Glanni cared about what he said.

“I’d really rather not.” Glanni answered. “Go away.”

“C’mon Glæpur, nobody needs to get hurt today.” Said the other officer, taller and seemingly calmer than his partner. “We can negotiate, right?”

“You can negotiate with my _ass,_ ” Glanni snarled. “Or my boot can negotiate with yours, if that's what you’re into.”

Ithrotaalfurinn stayed quiet, wide-eyed. The gun was currently pressed up against his forehead. He had his hands raised in surrender, wondering if Glanni would be distracted enough for him to take the gun away. The criminal had his finger on the trigger already though, so trying to force it away was too much of a risk.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Glanni rolled his eyes when he noticed the hero’s posture. “Put your hands down.”

The Elf quickly let his hands drop. The gun traced around the outer edge of his eye socket, his temple, then along his cheekbone. He shuddered, fear creeping down his spine and settling in his stomach. Glanni wouldn't actually shoot him, would he?

“Good boy,” Glanni purred.

The calmer cop shifted, drawing Glanni’s attention once more. “You need to let the guy go. What do you need to drop the gun?” He asked, actually trying to negotiate.

“I need you to leave and pretend you never saw me.”

“We can’t do that.”

“Well you got in. Surely you can figure a way to get back out. Maybe try the door you kicked down?”

The officer looked back at the broken door a tad uncomfortably. “We can't just let you go without-”

“Don't fucking ask what I want if you're not prepared to give it! God! Isn't that like, the first rule of negotiation?” Glanni snapped.

“Negotiation is finding a compromise so nobody gets hurt.”

“Fine! You leave, I let the hero go and then once he’s gone you’ll just barge right back in here to arrest me. This isn’t my first rodeo, dumbass.” Glanni snorted. “I’ve even been hogtied.”

Ithrotaalfurinn shifted uncomfortably, noticing the criminal’s hand on his shoulder tensing. He hoped the hand holding the gun wasn’t likewise affected. The crude comment sparked an idea at least. Everyone had a vice, and the Elf knew his nemesis well enough to know Glanni’s was sex, money, and candy. Ithro didn’t have those last two, but maybe…

The barrel of the pistol rested against the side of his face. At the moment, unless Glanni moved it again the Elf was really only in danger of losing his ear. He glanced toward the police, his face flushing, but they weren’t paying much attention to him and this was no time to be shy. He drew in a sharp breath, and turned his face just enough to lick the gun.

Glanni noticed immediately, though did nothing to stop the Elf from mouthing at the weapon. After a moment the hero even started to make little breathy noises in the back of his throat, determined to drop the criminal’s guard.

Glanni’s eyes narrowed, curious and interested in the near-shameless display. Wanting to see how far Ithrotaalfurinn would take whatever he was trying to do, he moved the gun to press the tip against the Elf’s lips. The hero froze for a moment, having to battle his sense of self-preservation for a second before accepting the barrel of the pistol into his mouth. Glanni let out a heavy sigh as the Elf sucked the gun down easily, even as the sight dragged against the roof of his mouth.

Both officers shifted, uncomfortable now. One of them whispered a quiet _‘What the hell.’_ The other one didn't seem to have an answer. Neither captor nor hostage was paying any attention to the police now, more focused on eachother. The shorter of the officers backed out of the room, mildly disturbed. The taller followed a moment later, unwilling to bear witness to what clearly should have been something private even if dangerous.

Glanni let the Elf continue to moan around the pistol for a moment and Ithrotaalfurin was fine with this. As long as Glanni didn’t feel threatened he knew he should be safe enough. Slowly, he lifted his hands to the one holding the gun, hoping to carefully pry it away.

Glanni pulled the trigger.

For a moment, Ithrotaalfurin felt his heart stop. He may have even thought he were dead if not for the fact he now had quite a bit of water in his lungs. He pulled off of the gun and doubled over, hacking until he gagged to work the liquid out of his system. Above him, Glanni was cackling. The gun clattered to the floor, a quiet sloshing sound apparent to the Elf’s strong ears.

“A painted water pistol...” Ithrotaalfurin croaked, then started to laugh hoarsely as well in relief. He had never been in any real danger.

Glanni limped a few steps away to lean against the wall, a smirk on his face. “You didn’t _actually_ think I’d shoot you, did you?”

“I couldn’t be sure…” Ithrotaalfurinn admitted.

“Well it was a good show you put on.” Glanni snickered. “Very enthusiastic. You’re quite the giver aren’t you?”

Ithrotaalfurinn blushed and looked away.

“You should do that to my dick.” Glanni continued bluntly.

“ _What?_ ” Ithrotaalfurinn squawked.

Glanni shrugged, raising his hands. “Did I stutter?”

“You’re still _bleeding._ ”

Glanni picked at the slashed part of his pant leg, peeling it away from his wound. The blood saturating the edges had started to congeal, so the action really wasn't pleasant to do. “I’ve had worse. It probably looks worse than it is, right?”

Not bothering to stand since the wound was low down anyway, Ithrotaalfurinn crawled closer and looked at it. It was about an inch deep but Glanni was correct. It wouldn’t look as bad as it did if it was cleaned. He retrieved the gun from the floor and took off his scarf, wetting the yellow fabric. 

Without thinking much about it, the Elf unbuckled the belt and pulled the criminal’s pants to his knees so he could get to the injury easier. He also had to unclip part of the suspenders that were holding up a sheer stocking that had been slashed right along with skin. Glanni watched him, hissing at the sting of the nylon being peeled away from his raw skin but doing nothing to stop the hero from trying to help.

Ithrotaalfurinn gently wiped away as much of the blood on Glanni’s thigh and around the wound as possible. When the gash and the area around it was reasonably clear, the Elf wrapped the bloodied scarf around Glanni’s thigh and tied it off. The pressure of the makeshift bandage would hopefully stop the bleeding enough for now.

When he’d finished with the scarf he looked up at Glanni to tell him he was done, but was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from the criminal.

“What?” The hero asked. “Did I tie it too tight?”

Glanni didn't reply, just looking down at him with a strange look in his eyes.

The Elf kneeling on the ground and looking up at him like that was doing things to Glanni, now even more aware of the position they were in.

Silently, the Fae reached out and slowly slid the hat from Ithrotaalfurinn’s head, that intense look still burning in his eyes.

The Elf sat back and allowed the other man to thread his fingers through his hair, slowly starting to realise what the look in Glanni’s eyes was - hunger.

“You need…” Ithrotaalfurinn began, fully intending to finish the sentence, but forgetting the word ‘stitches’.

“Mhmm,” Glanni hummed, and it was unclear if he was actually listening or not.

Ithrotaalfurinn let go of the breath that he hadn’t realized he had been holding and idly nuzzled against the hand in his hair before he could reign in the instinctive response to being petted. Glanni chuckled, a low, warm sound.

“Aren’t you just such a good boy?” He praised.

Ithrotaalfurinn felt his face heat up. What was he _doing?_ He decided very quickly that he didn’t care as one of his ears was suddenly being rubbed between the other’s thumb and forefinger.

The Elf let out a keening whine that he couldn't’ve held back if he tried, which he admittedly did not try at all. Glanni grinned.

“Do you want the gun back in your mouth, or something else?” The Fae asked, dragging a sharp nail over the other’s lobe.

Ithrotaalfurinn could only whimper. Glanni flexed the hand in his hair, blond curls sliding through his fingers, and a deep rumble started somewhere in the Elf’s chest, making Glanni jump slightly.

“Well,” he said, “That’s interesting. You still didn't answer my question though.”

“S-something else.” Said the Elf, barely audible over his purring. 

The hand in his hair shifted toward the back of his head, pulling him closer to Glanni’s crotch. He had noticed the beginnings of an erection before but the wound took priority so he had ignored it. Now though, it was all too obvious. The thick line of Glanni’s dick was clearly visible through the panties he was wearing, the black lace doing absolutely nothing to hide it. Especially not now that the Fae was almost fully erect, the tip of his cock in plain sight over the scalloped waistband.

Ithrotaalfurinn may have drooled. Just a little bit. He would deny it later.

Shuffling closer slightly on his knees, Ithrotaalfurinn let himself be pushed closer, leaning forward the rest of the way himself so that he could run the tip of his tongue over the head of Glanni’s cock. His hands found Glanni’s knees and slid up to his hips, careful to avoid the covered injury. The texture of nylon against one hand but absent to the other was an interesting contrast. 

He reached further up, rubbing a thumb over the raised embroidery of the flowers on the suspender belt. They were very pretty, but Ithrotaalfurinn couldn't make himself put his full attention anywhere other than Glanni's gorgeous cock. He took the waistband of the panties covering it between his teeth and pulled the flowery lace down.

The sight made Glanni inhale sharply and he clenched the fingers in the Elf’s hair, a whispered _”fuck”_ escaping his bitten lips.

It was just loud enough for Ithrotaalfurinn to hear, and he smiled to himself as he released the waistband of Glanni’s panties. He tilted his head back up to lick a long, wet stripe up Glanni’s cock with the flat of his tongue before taking the head between his lips. He slipped the tip of his tongue into the slit of the other’s cock before sucking, feeling accomplished as Glanni’s hips snapped forward slightly.

 _“Shit,”_ Glanni breathed, “Shit, fuck- Do that again.”

Ithrotaalfurinn did so, enjoying the feel of Glanni’s nails scraping against his scalp as his hand clenched.

The Fae moaned loudly at the feel of Ithrotaalfurinn’s tongue in his slit again. The Elf then took him further into his mouth, hands groping at Glanni’s hips and letting the hand in his hair start to guide him. He slid one hand further around Glanni’s hip, grabbing the soft flesh of his ass and pulling him even closer, the movement pushing more of his length into Ithrotaalfurinn’s mouth. He took it eagerly, flattening his tongue against the length of Glanni's shaft to help him take it down more easily.

 _“Jesus Christ!”_ Glanni shouted, grip on the Elf’s hair turning rough. He hadn't expected to take Ithrotaalfurinn to take that much of him that fast and the purring was travelling up through the Elf’s throat and vibrating his cock, a surprising but delicious sensation.

The hand on Glanni's ass slid further inwards, gripping firmly.

“Bring that up here,” Glanni ordered, his voice a little hoarse.

Ithrotaalfurinn removed his hand from Glanni's ass cheek and brought around to Glanni’s front. Impatient, the Fae grabbed Ithrotaalfurinn’s wrist and brought the hand up to his mouth, sliding two of the hero’s fingers between his lips and sucking.

Ithrotaalfurinn’s breath stuttered at the unexpected sensation, moaning around Glanni’s cock.

The Fae coated the other’s fingers in saliva as quickly and thoroughly as possible before releasing them with a wet _‘pop’._

“Finger me,” he told the Elf, who was already bring his hand back down and returning it to Glanni’s ass. “Fucking _finger me.”_

Ithrotaalfurinn didn't waste any time and immediately parted the Fae’s cheeks with his dry fingers. He slowly slid one of the spit-slick ones inside Glanni’s hole, drawing an stuttering groan from the other man.

“ _Fuck_ that's good,” the Fae breathed, “Gods, Ithrotaalfurinn that's so good, you’re such a good fucking boy.”

Ithrotaalfurinn whined around Glanni’s cock and pushed the finger in the Fae’s ass in up to the knuckle, the purring in his chest growing louder and deeper until it was almost growl-like. 

Glanni braced himself against the wall with the hand that wasn’t currently occupied, needing to ground himself as the new pressure inside of him added to the heat of the hero’s mouth.

“ _Oh fuck,_ the other one… _Please_ …” Said Glanni between labored breaths.

Ithrotaalfurin slipped his finger out and pressed in again with both, Glanni’s entire body shuddering in response. He managed to synchronize the thrusts of his fingers with the motion of Glanni’s hips, though it only lasted a moment before he found the Fae’s prostate. Glanni let out what could have been mistaken for a sob and both hands on the wall and the Elf’s hair tensed into white-knuckled fists.

The sudden harsh grip caused the hand on Glanni’s hip to slip and brace against the scarf before he could redirect his hand. A sharp jolt of pain went right to Glanni’s spine, accompanied by a buzzing warmth. Ithrotaalfurinn moved his hand away quickly, whining in apology. Glanni found he didn’t mind, the sting coming together with the wet warmth of the other’s mouth on his cock and the fingers inside him to cause a new and beautiful sensation. The Fae very nearly screamed, his voice cracking for a moment as he thrust further down the Elf’s throat, nearly yanking his golden hair hard enough to bruise.

Ithrotaalfurinn nearly choked before relaxing his jaw as Glanni rutted harshly into his throat, an endless stream of hoarse moans and shuddering breaths escaping the Fae. The Elf was happy to let him take what he needed and tried to adjust his own breathing accordingly. As a hero, Ithrotaalfurinn knew he shouldn’t have wanted to see anyone in pain, but he found himself wanting nothing more than to hear that broken sound again. He gently placed his hand over the covered wound.

“If you do that again,” Glanni began to warn, but the Elf pressed against the injury before he could finish whatever he had been going to say. “Oh _fuck,_ I’m coming.” He cried.

Glanni released the Elf’s hair to instead splay his fingers over the back of his head as he continued to fuck Ithrotaalfurinn’s throat. He shuddered as he released, the Hero moaning and purring louder as his mouth filled with the other’s fluid, a bit of it dribbling out to mix with the saliva that had settled on his chin. He swallowed as Glanni’s erratic movement slowed.

A second more and Glanni pulled the other off of his cock and upward, Ithrotaalfurinn having to stand to follow his hair. They could look each other in the eye now, and the Elf was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful that the Fae’s face, wild-eyed and completely undone. Before he could register it, Glanni had bent to clean up the mess on the Elf’s chin with his tongue. A second later that tongue had found its way into the hero’s mouth.

Ithrotaalfurinn moaned and greedily licked into the other’s mouth, hands coming up to wrap firmly around the Fae’s naked waist.

Glanni chuckled and bit harshly at the Elf’s lips, thoroughly enjoying the feel of Ithrotaalfurinn's calloused hands on his bare skin. His own hand was still tangled in the hero’s curly hair and he brought his other arm up around his shoulders, hand fisting in the short hair at the side of his head as best it could.

Ithrotaalfurinn hummed against his lips and slid his hands lower, cupping the Fae’s ass. Glanni was half tempted to pull away and make a joke about how much the hero seemed to love his ass when he felt himself suddenly being lifted up and pressed against the wall.

 _“Fuck,”_ he hissed against Ithrotaalfurinn’s lips, clawing at the others scalp. 

The Elf shifted to wrap one arm around Glanni’s waist and keep the other hooked under his ass, pressing close and using his body to hold the Fae up against the wall.

Glanni grunted as his ass settled against against the hero’s crotch and pressed down as hard as he could, wiggling.

 _“Gods,”_ Ithrotaalfurinn stuttered out, thrusting against the flesh of Glanni’s ass.

Glanni could feel the hardness of the Elf’s length through the other’s pants, rubbing against the cleft of his own bare ass. Gods it felt so _thick._ Glanni swore loudly and vowed to himself there and then that he would have that cock in any way possible, preferably soon. He ground down against Ithrotaalfurinn’s lap again, relishing in the guttural sounds he was drawing from the other man.

“You like that?” Glanni whispered into the Elf’s ear, licking along the pointed shell. “You like it when I do that?” He ground down again to emphasise his point.

Ithrotaalfurinn tried to say something but he couldn't find his words, too busy gasping for breath against the other. He buried his face in Glanni’s neck, teeth scraping against the hollow of the Fae’s throat.

Glanni chuckled and ran his fingers through the other’s hair. “Go on pretty boy,” He tugged on the Elf’s lobe with his teeth. “Come for me, be a good boy Ithrotaalfurinn, come on.”

 _“Please,”_ Ithrotaalfurinn begged against Glanni’s neck, “I- I’m-”

“Go on,” Glanni whispered, “Fucking come darling.” He pressed down against the other's cock and wiggled his hips as hard as he could, biting harshly at the other's sensitive ear.

Ithrotaalfurinn whined, even his purr starting to stutter in his chest as he tensed. Without thinking, he let his teeth sink into the nearest flesh that was the crook of Glanni’s neck, drawing blood as his body tensed. A wet warmth pooled in his underwear, part of it seeping through the fabric.

Glanni felt the dampness against his ass and stroked his hand through the Elf’s sweaty curls. “Such a good boy, Ithrotaalfurinn, _such_ a fucking good boy for me.” He petted the hero’s hair softly, feeling the other shudder against him at the praise.

“You n-need stitches…” Ithrotaalfurinn said quietly after finally finding his words again. “I shouldn’t have grabbed, I’m sorry.” He slowly lowered the Fae to the ground, offering a steadying arm to make sure he didn't put too much pressure on his injured leg.

“Well I enjoyed it.” Glanni snickered, glancing down at his leg which had begun to bleed through the scarf. “Well that's a mess...”

Ithrotaalfurinn blushed violently and quickly buried his reddening face in his hands. _“Don't,”_ He groaned. “I feel like a teenager.”

“I was talking about the blood but you’re a mess too. At least you went at my dick with more enthusiasm than that gun.” Glanni snickered, shaking his head and sitting on the floor. “I'd have been a little offended if you liked the gun better.”

Ithrotaalfurinn removed his hands from his face so that Glanni could see him roll his eyes. “Like it could even _compare,_ ” He scoffed.

Glanni grinned and after a moment both were sharing in hushed laughter.

“Come on, let's get out of here.” Glanni suggested, trying to stand but failing. He huffed, raising his arms. “Carry me?”

Ithrotaalfurinn did so, scooping the Fae up off the ground. He winced a little at the sticky feeling in his pants and shifted uncomfortably whilst Glanni snickered at him.

“Come on you big lug,” The Fae said. “Take me home, stitch me up, and ravish me. I didn't get to play with that lovely cock of yours and I'm not done with you yet.”


End file.
